A receiver (e.g., in a radio detection and ranging (RADAR) system, in a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) system, and/or the like) may generate data based on sampling one or more input signals. In a typical application, the receiver samples multiple analog signals, converts the sampled analog signals to digital signals (e.g., using one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADCs)) and buffers the digital signals (e.g., in random access memory (RAM) components of the ADCs) such that the digital signals can then be processed by one or more digital signal processors (DSPs) in order to extract the relevant data.